Strawberries and Coal
by ThewritingsofaJaneite
Summary: Gale hates Strawberries because of a certain Mayor's daughter. Madge hates coal because of a certain coal minor. Will the war keep them apart or will the undying love they have bring them back together? Read to find out. Four parts
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my new story, it has four parts. Hope y'all like it, please RR**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the idea.**

 **Strawberries and Coal**

Part One

He hates strawberries.

He hates the smell, so much like the way she smells, that turns his stomach. If he doesn't clear his nostrils of it quick enough the gagging will start.

He hates the color, the same as her soft lips, that causes a pain in his chest that he worries will never go away. He isn't fully sure he wants it to, if it stops than he will have to stop loving her. Something he never wants to do.

He use to look forward to the intoxicating fruit but that was before she started intoxicating him. Before the kisses started and the longing. Now the fruit just makes him want to hit something from the pain of wanting her it causes.

Katniss finally stopped eating any of them around him. Peeta finally stopped mentioning her unless Gale does first. He doesn't though. He doesn't need to. He knows her like he knows the sky is blue, like he knows the war will end and so will her latest fling.

He is looking at her now from across the room. Even though she is in the arms of another man all he can think about is how beautiful she looks tonight, just like always. Madge is tense and her smile is fake but no one else compares.

The loser bends down to kiss her and Gale sees red. The same red as the strawberries she use to bring him. The strawberries he now hates.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

She hates coal

She hates the smell that feels the air wherever she turns. It smells like him and she can't escape either of them.

She hates the color, the one that is on everything. The one that use to be on her wherever he would touch, his fingertips imprinted on her skin. Like he was claiming her for the whole world to see.

She use to love it even before she loved him. It reminded her of home and winter nights spent with her family before her mom got sick. It never caused her the pain it caused others, including him, but it causes her pain now.

She can feel him watching her but she doesn't dare meet his entrancing eyes. He would be able to see the desire in her eyes and do something rash. She needs to keep her distance anyway. The capital is always watching, or so she has been told.

This makes her sad. The boy who's arms she is in will never make her feel the way just being in the same room with Gale makes her feel but that is okay. Madge knows this fact like she knows her name but she can't do anything about it, though she loves him even this very second.

The boy, who's name she can't remember bends down again and their lips meet. She doesn't feel it though because no one will ever compare. Her mind goes blank trying to shut it out. Her eyes close, welcoming the darkness that is as black as coal. The coal that usually coats her skin, The coal she now hates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I** **still only can claim the idea.**

Strawberries and Coal

Part Two

She needs air

Everything was too much, the unrealistic expectations of a peaceful resolution to the war, the date she was forced to come with, but most of all the boy she couldn't stop loving.

The air is fresh unlike at home, no coal dust. She takes deep breaths to try and clear her head. She could make it through the rest of her night if only she could stop thinking about Gale Hawthorne. Like that was possible.

Her breath turns shaky and tears spring to her eyes. Is she going to be miserable for the rest of her days? She hopes not, though misery for the rest of her life is a small price as long as she gets to love him.

Fingertips graze her back and she lurches forward. He can't be here right now. No one can see them together; they are on opposite sides of a raging war. Lives are at stake, they can't give in to what they wanted.

"Go back inside." She hisses.

He doesn't listen of course because he never does. Instead he reaches for her again. Pulling her against him Gale's lips meet Madge's shoulder.

"Gale." Her tone is one of warning.

"Please Sweetheart, please let me be close to you for just a few minutes." His breath is warm as his lips move up her neck.

" _I want this too_." She thinks but then she turns and pushes him back. One of them has to think clearly.

"We don't get the luxury of a few minutes. My family could disappear. I could disappear." Madge needs him to understand.

"I would protect you." He takes her face in his hands. "They wouldn't lay a finger on you without my say so."

Shaking her head as best as she can she closes her eyes. An image of Gale dead on the ground comes to her mind. No, she will not let that happen. She would protect him no matter the cost. Even if that meant following Snow's tyrannical rule.

"No Gale, I love you too muc…"

She is cute off when Gale's lips crash into her's, she is definitely in trouble now.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

He needs her

When he decided to follow her outside he had only meant to watch her. That went out the window when his hand touched her of its on free will. Then he couldn't quite get himself to stop.

They belong together he knows it, he was just trying to convince her of this fact. He probably would have been able to, but when the words I love you came out of her pretty little mouth all rational thought went out of his head.

Her lips are soft against his and he knows he will never want anyone else like he wants Madge Undersee. She has everything he wants and needs. She has a compassion for people he has never seen in anyone beside his mother. She loves others without needing a reason and she forgives at the drop of a hat.

Plus, she loves him for some unknown reason. With all his ruff edges and violent thinking, she loves him unconditionally.

She was hesitant at the start of the kiss but she gave in and now he is kissing her like never before.

" _Like we are one and the same._ " He thinks.

The kiss starts off intense. It's fingers tangled in hair, tongues fighting, gripping of shoulders and waists in the need of getting closer, but most of all it expressing the longing they both have. Then the kiss changes, it's slow, tender, and it burns them from the inside.

This continues for a little before she starts to pull away. He tries to go with her, but she won't let him. She puts her hand on his chest to keep them apart. Gale opens his eyes and the look on her face catches his breath. It's a mixture of love and agony.

"Your few minutes are up. They will start looking for me soon."

She pulls away and starts heading back inside. No, he wants to scream at her to stay. He has to keep her here. Convince her that they belong together.

"If you go back in there to them, to him, you will never see me again." He says this to recapture her attention and he does.

Madge looks at him in disbelieve.

"Don't do this, Gale."

"No you don't, Madge"

He had only said it for effect but now that it's out he doesn't want to take it back. He wants all of her, no more sharing.

"Please." She whispers.

"Decide, me or them."

"You, always you, just not right now."

With that reply she turns and goes back inside. He feels like she has ripped his heart out and thrown it on the ground. He wishes he could pick it up and shove it back into his chest. He can't though because it belongs to her. Turning away he starts walking, he is definitely in trouble now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer: I do not own the characters. Now read on :)**

Strawberries and Coal

Part three

Three years since she has touched him.

He had kept his word and he disappeared from her life. She dreams about that night and in her dreams it always ends differently. She stays with him. They walk into the party hand in hand or sneak away into the night together. Waking up is painful, like reopening a wound.

The war has been over for a year and a half. So she has been searching for him. Looking anywhere she can think, asking only the people she feels she can trust. She heard from a few people that he was living in district two. She had gotten there as quickly as she could.

Now that she was standing on a busy street, in a district she hardly had ever been in, she feels a little lost. She needs to find where he lives. She is not really sure what is going to happen once she knocks on that door. She will cross that bridge when she gets to it.

She ask around for a few hours and finally finds someone who knows Gale. He kindly gives her the address and directions, looking at her like they have been friends for years.

She is now in front of his door and she is shaking a little. She doesn't hesitate though, she knocks three times and then waits.

Her pulse speeds up as the door starts to open and then her heart stops as she sees a women staring at her.

 _"No, this is wrong he is suppose to be with me."_ This runs through her head as she just stands there.

"Um, I'm looking for someone. Maybe I have the wrong address." She is starting to back up but then she hears a voice that causes her to stop.

"Isla, who is at the door." It's Gale and hearing his voice hurts her.

"I don't know she hasn't told me." Isla yells back into the house.

Madge hears movement and now Gale and another man are coming her way. When he sees her he stops. The other man comes to stand beside Isla.

"Madge is my name." She can't take her eyes off of him.

"Ah," the man says, "sweetie we should get going". He steers Isla out of the house.

So she isn't with Gale. Madge breathes a sigh of relief. He is still just standing there. She wants to reach for him but can't seem to get her body to move either.

A few more minutes pass and she finally finds her voice.

"Can I come in?" She asks gently.

He blinks a few times before replying.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Can I please come in?"

With a nod of his head she walks into his living room. Her whole world is about to change.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Three years since he has look at her.

When he had asked Isla to answer the door he never would have imagined who would be on the other side. Now Madge was in his kitchen and he couldn't quite believe it, his heart was beating out of his chest. How did she still have this power over him?

Walking away from her had not been easy. He had almost gone to her many times but as the war had gotten worse he had stayed busy. When it end he was offered a job in district two. He had wanted to write to her but never could get himself to, all he could picture was her walking away from him that night three years ago.

He wants to be the reason she is here now but he tries not to get his hopes up, if he isn't he wouldn't be able to bear that. So he asks her again.

"What are you doing here?"

She has been looking down but now her eyes come up to meet his.

"I came to see you." She repeats the reply from earlier.

"Why?"

"Why?" She looks confused by his question.

She looks back down and then she is turning toward the front door. Mumbling something about making a mistake. Before she can leave Gale is reaching for her.

"Don't do that, talk to me Undersee, you came all this way for a reason."

She pulls free of his grip and looks like he has burned her.

"Why did you leave?" He can tell she is trying to control her temper. He has missed her more than he thought.

"I couldn't keep sharing you with the capital. Why are you here?"

She shakes her head ignoring his question.

"I only ever belonged to you."

Now he was trying not to lose his temper.

"That is bull and you know it. If you were mine we wouldn't have been a part this long."

She gives a look of disbelief.

"I was trying to keep my family save, Gale. They weren't in agreement with my radical views like your's were. I had to do something to survive. Besides I've been searching for you since the war ended. You are kind hard to find."

They are standing in his entry way and he can tell this is starting to get heated but as long as she stays then she can yell at him all she wants. He never wants her to leave again. So he raises his voice too.

"I could have kept you safe if you would have just let me. Why are you so stubborn? Also, you must not have been looking that hard. I've been here the whole time."

"Everytime you would say that I would get sick to my stomach. You were the person I wanted to keep safe the most. Ask Katniss I haven't been home because I've been looking for you."

"You don't know that I would have been hurt. Besides, you never said anything about keeping me safe before."

"I did, all the time, you just never listened. You are not even listening now."

"Why did you come here, Madge?" He asks yet again, he needs to know.

"Because I love you, you idiot."

The talking is now over he decides. He closes the distance quickly and is kissing her like a dying man. She doesn't even hesitate she has missed him too. All the pent up longing is finally being released.

When the need for air becomes too much, they pull away. He doesn't let go of her though. He rests his forehead against her's. He knows now he never would have been able to give her up full. She would have stayed in his heart forever. Looking into her eyes now he asks her a important question.

"Madge, Sweetheart, stay with me."

"Only you have the power to make me leave and even then it would be a challenge."

He smiles at her reply and leans down to kiss her again. A slower kiss this time, one full of promises. His whole world is about to change.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope still not my characters, but I do claim the idea.** **Guys! It's the last part.**

 **:( Hope you enjoy** :)

Strawberries and Coal

Part four

He doesn't hate strawberries anymore.

They have them at their wedding. Madge has her wedding party carry them in tiny baskets instead of them carrying the traditional flowers. When he asks her why she replies that the fruit had brought them together so why not include is on the most important day of their life.

He has never seen her look so beautiful as when she is walking down the aisle to him. He almost runs to her but Rory stops him. When she reaches him he grabs her hand afraid she might change her mind. She squeezes his hand before intertwining their fingers together.

Their vows are short and sweet. Just like they planned. They have been waiting so long for this they want to be married already.

He looks at her lovingly before he leans down and kiss her, his wife. He hopes he never gets use to that fact. He wants to be seventy and get butterflies about calling her his wife.

Their first dance makes him nervous. He doesn't want to look like a fool but one smile from Madge and the nervous disappear. Nothing could keep him off the floor.

After the cake has been devoured and all the congratulations given it is time for the Hawthrones to leave.

Gale is driving away with his bride and he couldn't be happier. They have the rest of their lives to spend together. He can't wait to see what comes next. It can only get better.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

She doesn't hate coal anymore.

She looks into the fire place of their honeymoon suite and sees the black lumps burning. He will never work in a coal mine again but for that she is grateful. She is selfish and wants him to come home to her every night.

The front door opens and she hears her husband place the last of the luggage on the floor. She smiles to herself. Gale is her husband and she loves this fact.

He comes up behind her and his arms in circle her waist. She turns and puts her arms around his neck. He kisses her on the nose.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks.

"You." She says before reaching up and bring their lips together.

She will never get tired of his touch. For the rest of her life he will be the reason for her goose bumps.

As he leads her to the bed she starts to feel giddy. They have the rest of their lives to spend together. She can't wait to see what comes next. It will only get better.


End file.
